<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stop acting like you’re shy by ty13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140841">stop acting like you’re shy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13'>ty13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasuke/Everyone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pegging, Strap-Ons, a little fluff, a lot of smut, strap-on being called a cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino didn’t know why Sasuke kept doing it. He needed to stop.</p><p>She’d make sure he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sasuke/Everyone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stop acting like you’re shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve realized 2 things:<br/>1. i like this pairing<br/>2. ino would be a hot dom </p><p>so i wrote a fic that involves both lmao</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you keep doing it?” </p><p>Her voice was cool, but Sasuke could feel the anger behind the words in the force her thrusts. They grew harder with each thought, each <i>image</i> passing through Ino’s mind. She had started with soft strokes, but by now, he could count on each intrusion forcing the long, thick cock <i>deep</i> inside him, the length buried to the hilt.</p><p>He couldn’t stop. All he could do was sob while his hole clenched and fluttered around the thickness inside him. “I’m sorry.” There were tears already starting to gather in his eyes, close to falling down his face. He hated when Ino was angry (<i>disappointed</i>) with him. Sasuke hated it, but still this...he couldn’t take <i>this</i>. He was about to...again...</p><p>Ino gave one final thrust, completely submerging herself, then leant down to cover the length of Sasuke’s back with her chest. She nipped softly at his flushed ear after hearing his little whines. He was always so impatient. He couldn’t stand the tease of being so close, then having the peak suddenly fall again. “Why do you keep talking to him, my love? Don’t you remember what I told you?”</p><p>“You...you s-said not to...talk to him.” His tears were free now, soaking the bed underneath him where his face was buried. He needed to apologize. He needed her to forgive him. “B-but I didn’t! He...he talked to me. I n-never said anything. I didn’t want to talk to him. Ino, I...I don’t want him. You’re the only...I only want you.” He pushed his hips back, forcing the strap-on inside of him to go even deeper. “<i>Please</i>.”</p><p>Sasuke shivered at the drag of hard nipples across the skin of his back, then let out a gasp at the strong grip in his hair. She wrenched his head off the mattress. “You think I’m stupid? You don’t think I know what I saw?” <i>There</i> was the anger. The force behind the words felt like another hand was gripping (<i>crushing</i>) his heart. With just one more squeeze, it would burst.</p><p>A hard thrust, bringing Ino’s hips flushed against his once more, filled the emptiness in his chest. He knew she couldn’t be that upset if she was still going. “Couldn’t you feel that hand on your chest,” she snapped, bringing her hand under Sasuke’s body to pinch one of his own hard nipples. “So close to brushing against <i>this</i>.” Another tweak, another time being full to the brim of Ino’s cock, left him close to the edge again. Sasuke gasped and panted and moaned, all while hoping Ino would give him mercy this time. </p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>“And what about this?” Two hands grabbed hold of his ass, gripping so firmly her hands seemed to mold to his cheeks. “You don’t think he wants this? To fuck you?” She was laughing, loud and bitter. He couldn’t see her face in this position, but he knew it was in a sneer.</p><p>“And you’d let him. As if your slutty little hole could deny anyone.” Ino’s voice trembled, <i>barely</i> so, but Sasuke had known her long enough to notice. He was probably the only one who could. Her voice got softer, but her grip grew stronger. Her fingers were pressing hard enough against him it was inevitable for her fingernails to dig into him.</p><p>“I would-,” Ino didn’t give him a chance to reply, to rebuke. She couldn’t hear it. She set a harsh, punishing pace. Every stroke was angled <i>just</i> right; brushing against his prostate so wonderfully each time. He could come just like this, he thought, even before one of her hands curved around his hip, reaching around to grab his dripping cock, while her other hand slid down his ass to play with and roll his balls. Just the way he liked.</p><p>Each cant Ino’s her hips, twist of her wrist, nip of her teeth sent him closer and <i>closer</i>, until it felt like he could go no higher. After only a few thrusts, Sasuke came, moaning his wife’s name. </p><p>When she felt Sasuke finish fully, Ino pulled her cock out, and smiled seeing the way Sasuke collapsed. “Did I wear you out?” She laughed at his <i>hn</i> and littered the nape of his neck to the small of his back with soft kisses before laying on him. </p><p>Sasuke laid still for a few more minutes, feeling Ino’s heartbeat and hair falling wildly on his back. He loved the rare times she kept it down.</p><p>“Sasuke?” Her voice was quiet, so unfamiliar he almost couldn’t recognize it. </p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Don’t...don’t leave me. Not again. Please,” she begged.</p><p>“I won’t,” he promised. “Never again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>